U Turn (Lily)
by Tipititralala
Summary: Assise en tailleur sur son lit, elle laisse son doigt glisser sur l'instrument. Avec elle, un boîtier de CD qu'elle presse longuement contre son cœur. C'est l'ultime souvenir dont elle dispose de lui, l'un des rares qu'il lui ait directement 'légué'...


_Croyez moi si vous voulez, mais j'ai une fois de plus été harcelée par mes esclaves pour updater quelque chose. En plus, elles ont promis de faire un site ou un compte Twitter à ma gloire, alors je le veux moi ! Je sais que vous attendez un OS appartenant à ceux de la série avec Tomas, mais j'ai décidé d'intégrer celui-là auparavant, allez savoir pourquoi. Dans le fond, il me plaît beaucoup, il change quelque peu de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire. J'espère aussi que vous l'aimerez, sincèrement. Ce serait bête que je vous déçoive !  
En ce qui concerne cet OS, c'est mon Lupus qui m'a poussé à l'écrire, et qui m'a motivé à développer mon idée jusqu'au bout. C'est elle qui m'a aussi permis de faire certains choix (avec des super techniques tout droit sorties de son cerveau de génie), et elle a été la première à le lire. On peut lui dire merciiiii ! En plus, le 9 juillet, avec mon Lupus, on va tout déchirer. Ben ouais Hugh, fais attention, nous revoilà ! Alors ne vous en faîtes pas trop si, durant les prochains jours, j'ai par moment des crises hystériques. Tout va bien, c'est juste que mon cerveau carbure à mort, et que sous l'effet de la pression, il peut lui arriver d'être un peu hors de lui. Breeeeef !_

_Normalement, pour la compréhension de cet OS, vous n'avez pas besoin d'informations particulières. Hormis qu'il suit la série jusqu'à la fin de la saison 5, mais qu'ensuite, le reste n'a été que pure imagination (dis comme ça, ça peut paraître bizarre mais... Vous finirez par comprendre une fois la lecture faite). C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire !_

_Comme toujours, les reviews sont les bienvenus. J'apprécie vraiment d'avoir votre avis, de savoir ce que vous pensez de mes écrits, et les reviews permettent de garder une trace de votre passage.  
Je vous souhaite une -comme toujours- bonne lecture, et on se retrouve bientôt, promis juré.  
See ya people !  
PS : La chanson est "U Turn (Lili)" de Aaron._

* * *

_**U Turn (Lily)**_

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, elle laissait son doigt glisser sur l'instrument. De nombreuses partitions étaient quant à elles éparpillées sur les draps, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle finit par remettre la main sur un CD, et pressa longuement le boîtier contre son cœur. C'était l'ultime souvenir dont elle disposait de lui, l'un des rares qu'il lui ait directement 'légué'.

Elle fera les yeux, avalant difficilement sa salive. Ce morceau, elle ne l'avait pas écouté depuis un moment, mais l'envie était bien trop grande. Le besoin était trop pesant pour être ignoré, il n'y avait plus aucun doute à ce sujet.

Elle attrapa son Ipod, et enfonça les écouteurs dans ses oreilles avant de s'allonger sur le matelas parmi tout son fouillis. Le baladeur fermement maintenu contre elle, elle alluma le morceau choisi, qu'elle avait fait basculé numériquement peu auparavant, se résignant enfin à ce qu'il puisse la suivre où qu'elle aille et sans devoir avoir recours à un lecteur CD pour le lire.

Dès les premières notes, elle étouffa un sanglot, se concentrant sur la mélodie et luttant du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas fondre en larmes telle une madeleine à peine le morceau entamé.

_**« Lily take another walk out of your fake world**_

_**Please put all the drugs out of your hand**_  
_**You'll see that you can breath without not back up**_  
_**So much stuff you got to understand.**»_

Sortant de sa bouche, son prénom résonnait comme un son agréable, et réveillait en elle d'anciens souvenirs, dissimulés au plus profond d'elle. Des brides de mémoires vieilles de dix ans auparavant, d'une époque où sa vie était largement différente de celle qu'elle avait à présent. Dans ses rêves, elle se plaisait à croire que rien n'avait changé, que tout était comme avant. Mais au réveil, la réalité la rappelait brutalement, balayant ses belles illusions. Elle avait toujours grandement dénigré les drogues, les haïssant profondément. Après tout, c'était en grande partie à cause des opiacés que sa famille s'était brisée, et qu'elle était privée de lui. Alors jamais, ô grand jamais, ces cochonneries ne l'auraient. Il pourrait être fier d'elle au moins sur ce point. Elle avançait seule dans le monde comme elle le pouvait, forcée de vivre avec un trou béant en elle. Certes, sa mère était une femme adorable, toujours prête à tout pour elle, qui se dévouait corps et âme pour son bonheur, mais rien ne pouvait changer cette sensation de vide en elle. Et il restait encore tant de choses qu'elle devait comprendre concernant leur histoire, sa vie. Et ces choses, elle devrait les apprendre par elle-même, voler de ses propres ailes malgré tout._  
_

_**« For every step in any walk**  
**Any town of any thought**  
**I'll be your guide.**»_

Il l'avait vu marché, il avait vu les cinq premières années de sa vie. Et pourtant, quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle accomplisse, il lui semblait toujours qu'il se trouvait derrière elle. Où qu'elle aille, elle était persuadée qu'il la suivait, qu'il gardait un œil sur elle. Tel un guide qui l'accompagnerait à travers la jungle de l'existence, elle demeurait certaine que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne la quittait jamais. Que ce soit à Princeton où elle était née et avait résidé durant dix ans, à New York où elle avait vécu un bref laps de temps – un an tout au plus-, ou à Boston où elle résidait avec sa mère depuis maintenant quatre ans, il était toujours là. Dans son cœur, dans son esprit, dans sa vie, envers et contre tout.

_**« For every street of any scene**_  
_**Any place you've never been**_  
_**I'll be your guide** »_

Elle avait encore bien des choses à découvrir, bien des pays à visiter. En compagnie de sa mère, elle en avait visité certains, mais les choses étaient bien différentes de lorsqu'il était en leur compagnie. Les visites perdaient de leurs intérêts sans son humeur constant ou ses critiques incessantes, et personne ne lui apprenait plus des gros mots étranger. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'elle partait en voyage, elle s'imaginait toujours les propos qu'il pourrait tenir, les anecdotes qu'il pourrait bien lui conter. En sorte, il s'agissait là de sa façon bien à elle de lui permettre de la suivre où qu'elle soit, quand bien même elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de lui depuis fort longtemps déjà.

**_« Lily, you know there's still a place for people like us_**

_**The same blood runs in every hand**_

_**You see its not the wings that makes the angel**_  
_**Just have to move the bats out of your head** »_

Parfois, il lui semblait encore qu'il serait le seul à la comprendre. Elle en était consciente, elle avait une chance immense d'avoir une mère comme la sienne, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir à l'écart des autres. Lui, il savait toujours deviner ce qui n'allait pas avec elle, et cherchait la solution pour y mettre fin. Ils avaient bon nombre de passions en commun – telles que la musique, la médecine (bien qu'à ce stade, elle ne pouvait encore que simplement regarder les médecins à l'oeuvre, rien de plus), ou encore taquiner sa mère - après tout, le même sang coulait dans leurs veines. Mais utiliser ces propos pour s'offrir un peu de réconfort n'était plus suffisant, son absence devenait bien trop lourde à supporter. Il lui avait souvent répéter que l'habit ne fait pas le moine, et pourtant depuis son départ, elle était consciente de l'étiquette qui collait à la peau de celui qui avait permis son existence. Elle se demandait sans cesse où il pouvait bien se trouver, ce qu'il était devenu. Et dans ces moments-là, elle s'enfonçait au plus profond d'une léthargie que sa mère avait fini par accepter, reconnaissant elle-même qu'il lui arrivait les mêmes passades que sa fille.

_**« For every step in any walk**_  
_**Any town of any thought**_  
_**I'll be your guide** »_

Elle ferma les yeux un long moment, pressant ses paupières l'une contre l'autre afin de retenir un flot de larmes. Mais ses efforts furent vains, et elle se mit à sangloter comme jamais, sa poitrine se soulevant anarchiquement. D'ordinaire, elle était plutôt de nature forte, mais l'absence de son père était pour elle une vraie faiblesse. Elle espérait toujours le croiser au détour d'une rue, l'apercevoir dans un parc, ou même le découvrir devant la porte et pouvoir lui sauter dans les bras, comme s'il n'était parti que depuis la veille. Mais dix ans avaient passé, elle avait grandi, et ses espoirs s'amenuisaient avec le temps. Chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé d'aborder le sujet avec sa génitrice et d'avoir une idée de la situation dans laquelle il pouvait bien être, elle se retrouvait toujours face à la même chose : un immense océan d'ignorance et un profond sentiment de tristesse. Elle le savait, il manquait aussi affreusement à sa mère, et cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs ne jamais s'être remise de sa disparition.  
**  
_« For every street of any scene_**  
_**Any place you've never been**_  
_**I'll be your guide.**»_

L'ordinateur portable posé sur son bureau ne lui avait jamais permis de retrouver sa trace. Tous les lieux qu'elle avait visité en compagnie avec sa mère, et dans lesquels elle savait qu'il aimerait se trouver, rien n'avait permis de lui mettre la main dessus. Wilson ne lui avait pas été d'une grande utilité, surtout avec ses paroles moralisatrices. Se rendait-il compte qu'à force de se comporter de la sorte, il enfonçait toujours un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie ? Elle était d'ailleurs bien contente d'avoir déménagé loin de Princeton, de s'être éloignée de tout ce qui avait fait les dix premières années de son existence. Parfois, elle en venait encore à se demander comment elle avait pu vivre cinq ans de plus là-bas sans lui, sans craquer. Peut-être parce que, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il advienne d'elle, il demeurerait toujours son guide.

_**« Lili, easy as a kiss we'll find an answer**_  
_**Put all your fears back in the shade**_  
_**Don't become a ghost without no colour**_  
_**Cause you're the best paint life ever made.**»_

Les larmes roulaient comme jamais sur ses joues, elle était totalement incapable de les stopper ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Il lui manquait affreusement, ce n'était plus vivable. Ses joues rugueuses sur sa peau douce, ses bisous piquants, rien de tout ça n'était plus. Il n'était plus là pour la rassurer lorsqu'elle se réveillait en pleine nuit aux proies à un sale cauchemar, et qu'elle finissait blottie dans les bras de ses parents. Non, à présent, elle n'avait que sa mère pour la réconforter, et bien que cette dernière se trouvait être la meilleure dont on pouvait rêver, les choses étaient tout de même largement différentes. Il ne chassait plus ses peurs comme par le passé en un tour de main, les choses étaient devenues plus fades depuis qu'il était parti. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle, elle serait prête à tout pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un compliment de sa part, un _**« Tu es si mignonne Princesse »**_, comme avant. Il avait choisi le prénom qu'elle portait, s'était investi plus que quiconque dans sa place de père. Mais tout cela remontait au passé à présent, ce n'était plus d'actualité. Plus que tout, elle désirait une réponse au sujet de son absence, et de ce qui lui était advenu.

_**« For every step in any walk**_  
_**Any town of any thought**_  
_**I'll be your guide** »_

Cuddy laissa ses talons choir dans l'entrée, et se délesta de ses affaires. La maison lui paraissant bien silencieuse, elle avança sur la pointe des pieds, et rejoignit la chambre de sa fille. Doucement, elle poussa la porte, et découvrit l'adolescente en proie à de violents sanglots. Aussitôt, elle s'assit sur le lit, et vint la blottir dans ses bras, la berçant contre elle. Elle caressa ses cheveux bruns, ses doigts se perdant dans ses boucles ébènes. Aussitôt, la plus jeune dégagea un écouteur de son oreille, et le tendit à sa génitrice. Lisa l'enfonça dans la sienne, et ferma les yeux en reconnaissant la mélodie et les paroles qui se diffusaient à l'intérieur.

_**« For every street of any scene**_  
_**Any place you've never been**_  
_**I'll be your guide** »_

Toutes deux, nichées l'une contre l'autre, elles se laissèrent aller à une effusion de larmes. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial dans leur vie, un jour qu'elles redoutaient un peu plus chaque année. Car aujourd'hui, cela faisait précisément dix ans jour pour jour qu'House avait disparu. Qu'il s'était volatilisé dans la nature et que plus personne n'avait jamais eu de nouvelles de lui.

La jeune fille reposa l'Ipod à ses côtés, relevant les yeux vers le visage humide de sa mère. Cette dernière tenta vainement d'effacer les perles salées glissant sur ses joues, mais elles étaient bien trop nombreuses.

**- Il me manque affreusement Maman... **Souffla l'adolescente, ses bras se refermant autour de la taille de l'Endocrinologue et sa tête se posant contre sa poitrine.  
**- A moi aussi Lily, à moi aussi... **Avoua Lisa, berçant sa fille contre elle.  
**- Tu crois que, s'il est encore en vie, on lui manque aussi ? **  
**- J'en suis même certaine...**

La jeune fille acquiesça, demeurant dans les bras de Cuddy. Certes, elle était peut-être âgée de quinze ans, se trouvait dans une période souvent sujette à la rébellion face à l'autorité parentale, mais elle n'avait aucune honte de bien s'entendre avec sa mère. Après tout, il s'agissait de la seule qui lui restait...

**- Jamais je ne comprendrais pourquoi il a disparu comme ça... **Enchaîna Lily. **Il nous aimait, n'est-ce pas ? Il voulait notre bonheur, c'est pour ça qu'il est allé à Mayfield, hum ?**

Cuddy acquiesça, sa main parcourant l'échine de Lily. Jamais elle n'avait caché la vérité à son enfant, c'était une promesse qu'elle s'était faite bien des années auparavant. Elle méritait de savoir la vérité, elle devait donc l'avoir. Rapidement, Lily avait compris ce qu'était Mayfield, mais n'en avait jamais dénigré pour autant celui qui avait contribué à sa procréation. Bien au contraire, elle était soufflée par le courage qu'il avait eu pour se rendre de son plein gré et par sa demande dans cet hôpital psychiatrique.

**- Il a toujours tenu à te protéger**, assura Lisa. **Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour toi, il se battait afin d'y parvenir. Alors s'il a disparu, c'est qu'il devait croire qu'il s'agissait là de la meilleure façon d'agir...**

La brunette aux yeux océans acquiesça, sa main joignant celle de sa mère et leurs doigts s'entremêlant.

**- J'aimerai tellement le revoir, au moins une fois... **Déclara-t-elle en se laissant une fois de plus retomber contre le matelas.  
**- Il serait tellement fier de voir ce que tu es devenue**, promit Cuddy. **De savoir qu'il a toujours une place dans ton cœur, que tu ne l'as pas oublié. Que tu es une élève brillante, qui joue délicieusement bien du piano et de la guitare...  
- Il serait aussi fier de toi Maman**, ajouta Lily. **Fier de ce que tu es devenue, de ce que tu as fait de moi.**

La quarantenaire esquissa un léger sourire, et embrassa le front de sa fille. Elle était la seule chose qui lui restait dans sa vie, la plus belle chose dont elle dispose. Ça, et l'amour qu'elle portait toujours pour l'homme qu'elle avait connu à la fac, qui lui avait fait un enfant des années plus tard, avec qui elle était sortie pendant environ six ans, et qui s'était évanoui dans la nature du jour au lendemain. Elle avait bien sûr essayé de refaire sa vie malgré tout, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Quelque chose la retenait, la laissant totalement incapable de laisser un autre homme prendre la place de l'homme qui n'y était plus.

**- Tu crois qu'il... Est encore vivant ? **Continua l'adolescente. **Qu'il y ait encore une chance qu'un jour, il réapparaisse dans nos vies ?  
- Je ne sais pas Lily... Tu sais, lorsqu'il est parti, il était victime d'hallucinations et avait pris l'initiative de se faire soigner. Pour toi, pour moi, pour nous. Il souhaitait réellement être le père que tu méritais**, expliqua Lisa de sa voix douce. **Alors, s'il est toujours en vie, il a tenu se convaincre de rester éloigné de nous pour nous protéger. Mais il a toujours été un idiot dans ce genre de décisions, il s'est toujours sous-estimé en tant que père parce que jamais il n'avait eu de figure paternelle qui éprouvait de l'amour pour lui.**

Lily acquiesça, scotchée aux paroles de sa mère. Bon nombre de fois on lui avait dressé portrait de son père, en le décrivant comme un génie mal compris, qui n'avait pas vraiment eu de chances dans la vie et qui avait toujours beaucoup souffert. De tout ce qu'elle s'en souvenait, elle gardait un merveilleux souvenir de lui. La mémoire d'un homme qui prenait grandement soin d'elle, lui apprenait à faire toutes sortes de choses – y compris les pires bêtises, ce qui n'était pas du goût de Cuddy-, et qui n'aurait jamais rien fait pour la faire souffrir. Mais aussi d'un homme tourmenté qui craignait de mal faire, et qui s'enfermait fréquemment dans une sorte de carapace afin de se protéger des autres.

**- Tu continues encore à chercher sa trace, n'est-ce pas ? **Demanda alors la jeune fille, sa tête contre l'épaule de Lisa.  
**- Plus que jamais, plus que jamais**, souffla cette dernière. **J'ai, au fond de moi, la nette impression qu'il est toujours en vie. Alors je ferrai tout mon possible pour en découvrir davantage. S'il n'est pas mort, il mérite de te revoir. Tu mérites de le revoir.  
- Tu l'aimes encore, hum ?  
- Tu n'as même pas idée Lily... Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Depuis notre rencontre à la fac, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il a fait de moi une mère, **_**ta**_** mère, et la plus heureuse des femmes. Et il était si gaga de toi ! Tu aurais vu son visage le jour où tu es née, lorsqu'il t'a, pour la première fois, pris dans ses bras...**

Lily se détacha d'elle, se leva et disparut quelques instants avant de revenir dans les bras de sa mère, une autre pochette de CD à la main, qu'elle lui tendit. Cuddy attrapa l'objet, et son cœur rata un battement en redécouvrant son écriture sur la surface.

**- Maman... On peut la regarder, s'il-te-plait ?**

Elle hocha vivement la tête, attrapa le Macbook de sa fille, et inséra le disque à l'intérieur avant de lancer la vidéo. Puis, l'une comme l'autre s'appuyèrent contre la tête de lit, main dans la main. Dès les premières secondes, les larmes recommencèrent à leur brûler la rétine, L'image jusque là noire venait de se colorer, laissant apparaître un visage qu'elle reconnaîtrait parmi mille. Une barbe de trois jours, des yeux bleu perçants, une canne entre les mains.

_**« Cuddy, éteins cette fichue caméra ! »**_. Cette voix roque et bourrue mais protectrice à la fois leur arracha un sanglot à chacune. Dans ses bras, il tenait une petite silhouette, enveloppée dans une fine couverture. Le bébé babillait gaiement, comme ravi d'être là où il se trouvait. L'homme s'installa sur le canapé, la caméra suivant son parcours. _**« On y est arrivé Cuddy, on l'a fait... »**_. L'appareil bougea un peu, comme si la jeune femme qui filmait avait voulu lui répondre de la sorte.

« _**Lily Cuddy-House, maintenant que tu es parmi nous, tu devras apprendre certaines règles. Déjà, ne jamais te laisser faire. Ne crois pas ce que les autres diront pour te faire du mal, tu es la meilleure. Ensuite, utilise Wilson comme porte-feuilles ambulant. Avec ton adorable bouille, il ne pourra jamais te refuser ça ! »**_. Cette fois, un coussin vola devant l'objectif, faisant immédiatement rire le Diagnosticien. _**« Et pour finir, tu devras m'aider à prendre soin de ta mère. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu devras la soutenir autant que moi je le ferai. Avec ces conseils, tu seras parée pour la vie ! »**__._

L'image s'éteignit et, une fois de plus, les deux brunes se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, se berçant au rythme de les pleurs. Elles gardaient toujours très précieusement ce qu'il leur restait de lui, comme un trésor bien protégé. Et toutes les fois où elles se replongeaient à l'intérieur se révélaient être des épreuves en soi, qui accentuaient le vide qu'il avait laissé en elles.

Au bout de longues minutes, elles se séparèrent et Lisa déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille, replaça ses cheveux bruns en arrière et se releva, se dirigeant vers le couloir. Se saisissant aussitôt d'une feuille, d'un stylo et de quoi s'appuyer, Lily essuya son visage et respira un bon coup, avant que la mine ne rencontre le papier.

_**« A toi, mon 'Papa', le seul que j'ai,**_

_**Depuis déjà dix ans, tu n'es plus là. Maman ne s'est jamais remise de ton départ, tout comme moi. Comme tu me l'avais fait promettre à ma naissance, je prends soin d'elle autant que possible, et elle me le rend bien. J'ai peut-être quinze ans, l'âge de la rébellion, mais je ne veux en aucun cas m'éloigner d'elle, la faire culpabiliser de ne pas être une bonne mère, car elle est la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse. Mais bon nombre de fois je l'ai vu fondre en larmes en croisant mon regard, ou demeurer incapable de bouger en entendant un mot qui te rappelle à elle. Princeton n'est plus aussi accueillant qu'avant pour nous, nous avons réduit nos visites là-bas. Même à Boston, Maman se retourne chaque fois qu'elle voit un homme marcher avec une canne, ou qui te ressemble ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Elle n'a jamais refait sa vie, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de ce côté là car moi-même, je ne serai pas prête à voir un homme prendre ta place dans notre vie. Tu es et demeures mon père, malgré tout. Maman et moi n'avons aucune idée d'où tu te trouves, mais nous donnerions tout pour te revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Nous aimes-tu encore ? Penses-tu toujours à nous, à n'importe quel moment de la journée ? Te souviens-tu des week-end que l'on passait en famille, tous les trois ? Des dessins-animés que nous regardions lorsque Maman n'était pas là ? Moi oui. Et pour tout te dire, tout cela me manque. Horriblement. Terriblement. Affreusement. Les mots me manquent pour te décrire l'immense trou béant que ton absence a gravé en nous. J'ai appris à jouer les morceaux que Maman m'a dit que tu préférais interpréter, au piano et à la guitare. Parfois lorsque je joue et chante, elle sort un moment dehors, pleurer. Dans ces moments-là, je sais parfaitement combien tu lui manques, et à quel point son amour pour toi est toujours aussi fort. Elle ne le dit que peu mais... Elle t'aime, sincèrement. Comme elle n'a jamais aimé un autre homme. Sans lui dire, j'ai embauché un détective pour te retrouver. Un des meilleurs, d'après ce que j'ai pu en lire sur le net. J'ai utilisé une partie de mes économies pour le payer, mais je devais le faire. Je devais essayer de retrouver ta trace, peu importe le prix. Pour te dire à quel point tu nous manques, pour te dire à quel point Maman et moi aimerions te revoir. Qu'importe ce qui nous a séparé, nous ne t'en voulons pas. Nous ne t'en avons jamais voulu, elle et moi savons que si tu es parti, c'est que tu jugeais qu'il s'agissait là de la meilleure chose que tu pouvais faire pour nous. Mais à présent, tout ce que nous te demandons, ce sont des nouvelles. Un signe de vie. Une preuve que tu es quelque part et, qui sait, que tu penses à nous.  
J'espère que tu pourras me lire, que tu parviendras à déchiffrer mon écriture (Maman ne cesse de répéter que j'écris comme toi). Que tu m'accorderas un peu de ton temps. Je n'attends pas forcément de réponses de ta part, je ne t'oblige en rien. Un petit signe sera amplement suffisant.**_

_**Lily, ta fille.**_

_**PS : Saches que jamais Maman ne cessera de t'aimer. Et que je suis fière d'être votre fille, le fruit de votre amour. J'ai conscience de la chance immense que j'ai d'être Lily Cuddy-House, et ce nom me rendra toujours grandement heureuse. »**_

Elle balaya d'un revers de la manche les larmes embrouillant sa vue, et plia sa lettre avant de la mettre dans l'enveloppe. Elle retira le papier, colla le rebord, et écrivit l'adresse que le détective lui avait transmise. Il s'agissait du dernier lieu où il avait laissé une trace, mais il n'avait pas pu en savoir plus. Peut-être y vivait-il toujours, peut-être était-il mort. Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle voulait tenter sa chance. Après toutes les déceptions qu'elle avait connues, elle n'en était plus à une près, et cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer – si ce n'était le prix du timbre-.

Elle fourra la lettre dans son sac, enfila une petite veste, attrapa son portable, et quitta sa chambre rejoindre sa mère dans leur salon. Là, elle embrassa tendrement sa joue, lui volant un câlin au passage. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle portait la chemise bleue ciel qu'elle adorait, cette chemise dont elle pourrait sans soucis identifier le propriétaire. Celle de son père, la préférée de Cuddy...

**- Je reviens Maman, je vais apporter à Susan un livre que j'ai trouvé et qui pourrait lui plaire**, annonça Lily en serrant contre elle sa besace. **Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose au passage, pour le dîner de ce soir par exemple ?  
- Non, ça ira mon cœur, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut**, assura Lisa. **On mangera des pizzas devant la télé, ça te va ?**

L'adolescente acquiesça vivement, et salua sa mère une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce. Elle se rendit plus vite que jamais devant la boîte aux lettres la plus proche, et sortit l'enveloppe. Ses doigts tremblaient en l'approchant du trou, et elle ferma les yeux lorsque celle-ci tomba à l'intérieur. Et voilà, c'était fait. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre de voir s'il y aurait suite à sa lettre...

D'une allure lente, elle fit un détour par le disquaire, à la recherche de nouvelles partitions qu'elle pourrait trouver. Le genre de musique qu'il aimerait l'entendre interpréter. Puis, elle retourna chez elle, délaissa son sac dans l'entrée, et courut rejoindre sa mère, assise sur le canapé. Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle, nichant sa tête au creux de son cou. Blotties l'une contre l'autre, elles demeurèrent muettes, profitant simplement de l'instant.

**- Je t'aime Maman..  
- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Lily...**

Dix ans, dix ans qu'ils leur manquaient, et que Lily vivait sans son père. Dix ans qu'elles ne vivaient plus que toutes les deux, avec dans leur cœur un vide énorme. Dix ans qu'elles se soutenaient de leur mieux. Et dix ans qu'elles espéraient sincèrement le revoir un jour...

_The End._

* * *

_Si l'idée vous a plu, j'ai en tête une possible suite. Est-ce que ça vous intéresserait, ou alors mieux vaut que je laisse l'histoire ainsi ?_


End file.
